


Shooting Star

by ravingLimey



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Japanese, Light BDSM, M/M, Restraints, Safewords, Silly, Sounding, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravingLimey/pseuds/ravingLimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift and Crosshairs try sounding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> research was SO much fun. love silly bdsm.

Crosshairs cranked the power dial up. Electricity jumped from the remote he held through a wire to a rod inside Drift’s spike.

Crosshairs twirled the sounding rod, like winding a clock. Drift’s hands, bound to his ankles, twitched on the berth.

“Please, please, please...” Drift’s thighs shook. Feedback crackled inside him. It burned and hurt but felt like bliss. His voice harmonized with the the sound only he could feel. “Stop, no more!”

Crosshairs resisted the automatic response to shut it off. Drift didn’t mean anything besides the last word. He raised the current a few ohms.

Drift screamed, “Please, please, _onegai, onegai,_ have mercy!”

Crosshairs slid the rod in and out. “Like Pit I’d go easy on you,” his voice dropped to a deep whisper, “You asked for it. Come on, I know you can take it.”

Pleasure was supposed to be outside the spike, not inside. Drift’s body didn’t know how to handle it besides writhing in masochism.

“Safety,” he said when he finally had enough, and the current wilted.

Crosshairs untied and massaged Drift’s stiff limbs. “Feeling good?”

“Yes,” Drift breathed. Sensitive and relaxed, but not vulnerable. Just the way he liked it.

Crosshairs headed for Drift’s spike.

“Wait― _Ah_!” Drift tried to warn him, but it was too late. Soon as the paratrooper touched his spike, Drift came, hard. Electricity discharged like a gun, fast and loud as his spark.

He couldn’t stop the rod from shooting Crosshairs right in his eye. The paratrooper cursed and recoiled.

“Oh Primus, are you okay?” Drift sat up and cradled Crosshairs’ face.

“Ugh, remind me to put me goggles on next time. It’s not funny, stop laughing!”

Drift calmed himself. “ _Gomen_. Do you want me to kiss it better?”

“ _Pffft_.”

Drift looked at Crosshairs’ eye. “There is no damage.”

“Good, good. You still fine? Because that was one _Pit_ of an overload.” Crosshairs wiped off the sound and wound the wire up for storage. He shoved it in a coat pocket.

“Wonderful. Thank you.” Drift kissed him between words. “Do you still―?”

Crosshairs crawled up the bed and pushed close to Drift. “Rather snuggle.”

Drift held his hand and savored the warmth. “That is perfectly acceptable.”

**Author's Note:**

> according to my research, this is possible.  
> some stupid idea popped in my head one day and i asked everyone i could if the force of ejaculation was enough to force out a sound and all sources said yes but to make sure i was gonna calculate the pressure and volume and velocity and mass and force but idk where to even start that equation sooo yeah.


End file.
